


Night Fun

by luchijelly



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banquets, Evening Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchijelly/pseuds/luchijelly
Summary: Aurora returns from a day trip to discover a lovely surprise.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Night Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightforyourwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/gifts).



> A sequel to my friend, user fightforyourwrite's, fic 'Day Trip' which can be read [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450269) I recommend reading it beforehand!

The setting sun spills red and orange over the dimming sky light by the time Aurora is able to make it back to the castle. Right on time before the others would notice her absence for the banquet. 

A warmth takes root in her chest when she remembers the quaint little bakery where she met Phillip. When she’d snuck out,, she could not have imagined meeting someone during her little adventures while trying to lay low from the public eye. 

She’s almost to her room when some familiar voices reach her. She tenses thinking she’s been caught red handed in her disguise. 

"Aurora," her mother approaches. “You’re not dressed yet? The guests will arrive soon. I’ve asked the ladies in waiting to send your gown to your room.” 

She doesn’t notice her father approaching right behind the queen. 

"Oh yes! Do get ready quickly, daughter. I must introduce you to my old friend, Hubert, he will be here any time now," Stefan adds, "he's due to introduce his son to the kingdom, yes, you must meet him!" Aurora remembers the town gossip. ‘This must be the fancy prince’, she thinks. 

"Of course, father. And thank you, mother, I will go get ready and I'll see you both at the banquet." She quickly and bows before making her way back to her room. Thankfully her parents are too preoccupied to notice the simple garb. However, Aurora misses the slight knowing glint in her mother’s eyes who just smiles and shakes her head at her daughter’s shenanigans. 

Entering her room, she’s relieved to see a bath already set. Nothing more relaxing than washing away the day’s events in a bath. Especially after her outing spent walking for hours. She’s extra thankful for the sweet smelling oils. 

A knock resounds in the room just as she finishes. 

“Come in,” Aurora says drying her hair. She finds the lady has brought a beautiful gown of blue with embroidery at the bottom. 

“Thank you, Marguerite,” She says. The lady bows. 

Not long after, Aurora is dressed in her corset and petticoats and it’s time to do her hair which Marguerite helps her with and she’s finally ready.

“Please let the king and queen know I will be there shortly. Thank you again for your help.” 

“Of course, your highness. I will let them know.”

Aurora has one last piece to her evening attire. She takes her crown and gently puts in on her head. Satisfied with her reflection, she makes her way to the banquet hall. 

The humdrum of the arriving guests gets louder as does the music for the evening. 

She can see the refreshments table where an array of drinks and dishes are laid out for enjoyment. She’s tempted to take a piece of a berry filled pie when Stefan comes into earshot. 

“Aurora! I’m glad you’re just in time. There’s someone I’d like you to meet,” he says. She’s dreaded this meeting for a while but she decides it’s best to get it over with. It’s just one prince, how bad could it be? 

She follows her father to the head of the room where Queen Leah is conversing with two men, one taller and another shorter. The tall man has his back to her and the shorter man turns to her father’s approaching figure and beams. 

“My good friend, this is my daughter, princess Aurora.” He turns and addresses Aurora once morer, “this is King Hubert, I’m sure I’ve mentioned him quite a few times already,” Stefan says sheepishly. 

Aurora smiles politely and cutsies. “Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty.” 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, princess! Why, Stefan never stops speaking of his precious daughter.” The two kings chuckle at what seems to be an inside joke, even Leah joins in. 

Aurora walks to stand beside her mother and the tall man, supposedly Hubert’s son, finally turns to her and she is rendered speechless.

“But not as much as I speak of Phillip! Oh, where is the boy…” he turns to his son and ushers him closer to Aurora. 

“Princess, meet my son, Prince Phillip! Isn’t he handsome?” Phillip turns momentarily red at his father’s words. 

Aurora doesn’t understand how fate works but she’s beginning to get an idea. But that doesn’t stop her from being shocked. Her expression is mirrored on his face and they somehow speak at the same time. 

“It’s you…” 

Stefan pauses at their words, a little confused. “Why, have you two already met?”

Saving them from an awkward conversation and from exposing some secrets Phillip says “would you like to dance?” 

Aurora’s trance is broken. She doesn’t want to explain why Phillip is familiar. It makes her utter “yes” quite fast and she’s just as quickly whisked away to the dance floor as their parents look on, confused. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Queen Leah says, smiling toward the young couple. 

“Quite right, quite right. Now where were we about those arrangements?” Hubert quickly changes the subject. 

At the dance floor, Aurora can’t bring herself to look Phillip in the eye. Should she feel relieved she gets to spend more time with him so soon? Or guilty for hiding her identity? But he hid his royal status as well. Should she be disappointed at that? 

Phillip must be thinking the same because they speak together by mistake once more. 

“Listen I-” they both pause and laugh at their mistake. 

“Please go first,” he says while they’re still gliding on the dance floor. 

“I’m not sure what to say…” She looks up at him. “I’m surprised just as you must be. But I must apologize for hiding my heritage, I’m sure you understand. I’d never thought we’d meet like this. Pardon me, but I thought you were a commoner.” She smiles sheepishly, much like her father, hoping he sees the humor in that. 

“No, no, I completely understand. I’d thought the same. I must offer my own apology, and I understand all too well. Being recognized in public… the attention just isn’t worth the hassle.” She nods in agreement. 

“But I do have a question,” he says suddenly. “What is it?” She’s genuinely curious. 

“Your name. Is Briar Rose a nickname?”

“Of sorts… it’s something I use for my disguise,” she blushes, suddenly flustered at having to explain something she’d only kept to herself. But then she sees him giggle and the sound makes her feel lighter and her stomach feels fluttery. Suddenly the crowd and the music sound too loud and lights feel too bright. 

“They’re both lovely names.” 

“Thank you,” she says and suddenly stops dancing, he follows but looks confused.  
“Maybe we should start again. Pleased to meet you, stranger, I’m princess Aurora or you may know me as Briar Rose.” She even curtsies with a hint of a mischievous smile. 

Phillip is amused but plays along. He bows exaggeratingly and introduces himself saying “Prince Phillip, at your service.” It works because he can hear Aurora’s wind-chime like laughter. 

“Say, would you like to visit the garden?” she asks. 

“If you would like to, then lead the way.”

She nods and he doesn’t know if she takes his words literally but she takes his hand and leads him out of the banquet hall briskly. 

Outside, the sun has long set and the moon glows bright. Where the banquet hall was loud and hot the garden feels cool and quiet. When she reaches the entrance to the garden, Aurora lets go of his hand and walks forward to gaze at the night sky. 

Phillip familiarizes himself with his surroundings and finds a particularly beautiful rose on a nearby rosebush. There is a comfortable silence. 

“I’m glad we got to meet again today,” he confesses honestly. “I couldn’t really wait for tomorrow,” he gently touches the rose petals to see how soft they are. 

“Me too, though I’d rather meet at the village. It’s much less…” she replies. 

“Crowded?” 

“Yes! And simpler than a fancy banquet” 

“Agreed. It’s easier to be no one among the people than someone among the castle.” She beams at him for understanding. 

“You know… you weren’t the person I was expecting you to be, Phillip.” She turns around and the moon is right behind her, making her look like an other worldly being. 

Phillip is intrigued. “How so?” 

Aurora shrugs for a moment. “The town gossip, they spoke of some fancy prince that was to be visiting the kingdom. I really wasn’t looking forward to it, most of the princes that visit are quite like the drunkard from the bakery. I must say, you’re much better than that.” 

“Well I sure hope so. I’m flattered, though I’d say no need to praise me for being a decent person.” He smiles, scratching the back of his head. 

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” he continues. “most of the princes do sound much like the cousins I’ve told you about. You remember, right?”

“Of course, they sound amusing. But I’d rather not cross their paths,” she looks a bit guilty saying that. 

He laughs heartily this time. Aurora enjoys watching. “I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy!” 

When their laughter is slowed, Aurora says “oh, but I so have a question about your family.” Phillip waits for her to continue. 

“This family business you mentioned… would it happen to be the throne?” She smiles understandingly. 

Phillip feels silly. “Well yes, that’s what it feels to be the heir I’d say.” 

“I’m definitely familiar with that trade. I admire it, the way you spoke of ruling on your own terms. I’d like to ease into my own way too.” 

“Thank you…” he says, taken aback at her honestly for a moment. “I’ve no doubt you’ve already forged a path of your own.” 

Looking at all the flowers, he seems to remember something and pauses. He then shuffles around to find something on his person and Aurora tilts her head in confusion, waiting. 

He takes out the flower she gifted him that day and moves forward to place it on her ear. 

“I’d say it looks much better on you,” Phillip says, brushing some of Aurora’s hair away. She feels some heat creep to her cheeks. 

“Thank you, but it’s rude to return a gift,” she says in mock offense.. And before he can retort back she takes the flower and goes on her tiptoes to place on Phillip’s ear, brushing some of his caramel curls. If she’d never noticed how tall he was before, she could really see it now. 

Phillip seems rather flustered and is momentarily speechless. She smiles mischievously, pleased with his reaction. 

Aurora suddenly remembers Phillip’s love for riding and wonders if he will stay long enough to enjoy a ride through the forests near the castle.

“I hate to ask but when are you and your father set to leave the kingdom?” She asks. 

He thinks for a moment and then smiles teasingly. “I could stay longer if you’d like.” 

“I’d very much like that.” 

He smiles and looks at the night sky. He thinks of whether his father is looking for him this late into the banquet. 

“It’s quite late. I must go find my father, it was a pleasure to meet you, Princess Aurora.” He bows once more. 

She curtsies in response, and even though she's a bit disappointed he must go, she smiles anyway. 

He turns and takes a few steps out of the garden while Aurora watches his declining figure. To her surprise, he turns around and briskly walks back in. 

He comes close looking right into her eyes. “May I…?” 

Aurora is confused for a second but when she meets his eyes she understands completely and gives a shy smile. She nods, unable to say anything. 

He leans down to give a sweet kiss to her right cheek.

Unbeknownst to the two, their parents watch from a balcony above. 

“I told you they’d make a good match, Stefan!”

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this after like AGES so if there's mistakes... rip


End file.
